The Hero of Notre Dame (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's eighteenth spoof of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Cast *Rayman (from Rayman) as Quasimodo *Brittany (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Esmeralda *Alvin (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Phoebus *Chairman Drek (from Ratchet and Clank) as Frollo *Mr. Train Driver (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Hugo *Mr. Jumbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Victor *Mrs. Skittle (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Laverne *A Police Officer (from Scooby Doo) as Archdeacon *Sea Rouge's Uncle (from TUGS) as Clopin *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Clopin Puppet *Duke (from Thomas and Friends) as Achilles *Charmy (from Sonic) as Djali *Ozzy and Strut (from The Land Before Time) as Guard Leaders *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bird with Quasimodo Gallery Rayman.png|Rayman as Quasimodo Brittany Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany as Esmerelda Alvin Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin as Phoebus It's_Drek_from_R&C_(2002)_render.png|Chairman Drek as Frollo mr-train-driver-noddys-toyland-adventures-25.9.jpg|Mr. Train Driver as Hugo J2.jpg|Mr. Jumbo as Victor mrs-skittles-noddy-in-toyland-35.5.jpg|Mrs. Skittle as Laverne Police_officer_(Hassle_in_the_Castle).png|A Police Officer as Archdeacon Sea Rogue's Uncle.jpg|Sea Rouge's Uncle as Clopin Owen-TheodoreTugboat.png|Owen as Clopin Puppet Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Achilles Pc charmy by ketrindarkdragon-d6gawzz.png|Charmy as Djali Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as Guard Leaders Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|Tod's Mom as Quasimodo's Mom Chip the Bird.jpg|Chip as The Bird with Quasimodo Movie Used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Alvin Show (1961) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet and Clank 1 (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *The Ratchet and Clank Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (SpottinGames's Version) *Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 4) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) TUGS *Pirate Theodore Tugboat *Bumper Buddies *Theodore's Whistle *Night Shift *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *A Joke Too Far *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Bully *Theodore's Tough Tugging *George's Turn *George's Funny Noise *Hank Makes a Friend *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Easy Job *George Waits His Turn *Theodore's Big Decision *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Theodore's Big Decision Thomas and Friends *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) Sonic X *Defective Detectives *Hedgehog Hunt *So Long Sonic *Chaotix Detective Agency *Galactic Gumshoes *The Light in the Darkness *Agent of Mischief The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Scooby Doo! *Hassle in the Castle *The Backstage Rage Disney *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Music Used: *A Guy Like You the Style of The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (Karaoke Lead Vocal Version) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 1: "The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 2: Rayman's Unhappiness *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 3: Rayman Spoils His Thinking to Chairman Drek *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 4: "Out There" *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 5: Captain Alvin/Brittany the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 6: "Topsy Turvy"/Rayman Gets Tortured *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 7: Brittany Helps Rayman/Gwen's Chase *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 8: Brittany and Alvin Meet *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 9: "God Helps the Outcasts" *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 10: Rayman Makes a Friend with Brittany *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 11: Rayman Helps Brittany Escape/Rayman Fight Against Alvin *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 12: "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 13: Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 14: "A Guy Like You" *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 15: Brittany and Alvin's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 16: 'You Helped Her Escape!' *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 17: The Trail to Brittany's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 18: Burning at Stake/Poor Rayman/'Sanctuary!' *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 19: Rayman Thinks Brittany is Dead/Battling Drek *The Hero of Notre Dame Part 20: Rayman the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame (Reprise) *The Heor of Notre Dame Part 21: End Credits/"Someday" Trivia *Duke will be hauling three freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies